Undertale: The Puppet Master
by PeppermintLoser
Summary: This story is focused on two Gasters. Neither are the cannon one. One never fell in the void, is a full time father, struggles with the pain of his past, but tries to better himself. The other one is a mysterious personality. He is deeply obsessed with Gaster, one day kidnapped him and his Sans, taking them into his void. Will Gaster escape? Who is the Puppet Master?
1. Chapter 1

The first chapters are not going to focus on Niko (Puppet Master Gaster) yet. Its going to focus more on the other Gaster. Keep in mind that this Gaster is not the cannon one. He is from another universe, in his world, he never fell in the void, continued living his life in the Underground. This is just a AU fan fiction.

* * *

Alright, these first chapters are going to be focused on the Au Gaster, and another skeleton woman named Dauphin. She stutters alot, and has horrible anxiety issues. She falls in love with him, he just likes her as a friend. Later after a falling out they had, she died from a head injury, her house burned down because her oven was left on after she died. Gaster blames himself for it, her death made him realize things, he finished the core, quit working at the Lab, became a full time dad to Sans and Papyrus. Now, without further audo...

* * *

It was sunset in SnowDin, all of the towns people were out, it was cold, like always. Some of the townsfolks were talking, eager about the Royal Scientist, W.D. Gaster coming by for a little visit. At a small stand, was a skeleton woman, she had no powers, wore a wig whenever she went out or anyone was around, and also had a cracked face, due to a accident she had as a teenager. She was trying to give out free cookies, but her cooking was not good, everyone tried thier best to avoid her food, often made them sick. She tried her best to get better, she followed instructions of cooking shows, but it never turns out good. She sighed, tapping her fingers on the counter, wondering "why do i even try? Everyone knows my food is total crap, nomatter what i do"

Gaster just exited a building, walking by, looked over. A Rabbit stoped, quietly spoke

Rabbit: not a good idea. Anything that girl makes will make you sick.

Gaster: oh, come now, surely it cant be that bad!

The rabbit prayed that he would survive as he went over to the stand. The skeleton girl nearly choked, highly suprised he was at her stand

Gaster: *gentle smile* hello there, i'd like to try one.

Dauphin: *thinks "oh my freaking god, the Doctor Gaster!? At my stand!? What the heck?! Oh my sweet god!? I didnt even know he was showing up in SnowDin!"* s-s-sure, go-go ahead.

She blushed heavily, embarrassed with herself, sweat as he took a cookie, deeply hoping it'd taste good this time, clossing her eyes, literary crossing her fingers as he took a bite.

Suddenly gaster felt as if he were punched hard in the stomach, face going green, had a major urge to gag as he covered his mouth, trying to keep it down, his HP showed up, half of his health was taken out. Inside he was thinking " thats the worst thing ive ever had!", felt like he tasted death.

Dauphin: oh shit-no,no! Im so, so, so sorry! I can take you to the medic thats closeby!

Gaster: *looks at her with the corner of his eye, holding his stomach* t-thanks, but im okay, really.

Dauphin: *sighs, feeling terrible for hurting him, taking her sign, cookies, standing up, leaving the stand, throwing them away in a trashcan, teared up, looking down* im sorry again. To make up for this, im never cooking ever again..

Gaster: *hears it* oh dear.. *turns around, smiles* i-im kidding, i liked it, best thing ever! I gotta know your secret!

Dauphin: *shakes head, not looking at him, didnt want anyone to see her cry* no, its okay. I didnt make any profit from it anyways..

She began to walk off, he put his hand on her shoulder, she looked at him with a eye

Gaster: hey, no, no, dont throw away what makes you happy, you just need practice is all.

Dauphin: *shakes head again* thanks anyway..

She walked off, gaster, rubbed the back of his neck, felt bad for her, looking off.

Child Citizen: Dr Gaster! Can i have your autograph! Youre my hero! Please!?

Gaster: *gets on a knee, smiles* sure thing

Inside of Grillby's another skeleton woman with a short black shirt, black pants, long blue hair that she used her magic to make, was sitting at the bar, had many drinks.

Essence: Yo, Grillby, my man, another one.

She watched Grillby make her drink as Dauphin came in, wiping her tears from her eye sockets, plopping down in the seat next to her. Essence looked at her

Essence: hey, whats wrong, dude?

Dauphin: worst day of my life is whats wrong. Grillby, give me the hardest drink you got. I seriously need it.. I just want to reset today.

Essence frowned, placed her hand on her friend's back, trying to comfort her.

Essence: what happend?

Dauphin: i really screwed up this time..my cooking was so bad today, i almost killed the Doctor Gaster..!

Grillby turned, raised a eyebrow, Essence looked a bit suprised

Essence: ooh yikes..errr..i honestly dont know what to tell you, my friend.

Dauphin: i cant let this go..i cant let this happen again..what if i did end up killing him, what then!?

Essence: hey, it'll be okay, everyone makes mistakes.

Dauphin: you never almost killed a man.. *drops head on counter, holding the back of it.* im never cooking again..

Essence: now dont do that, im sure one day, youre cooking will be great.

Dauphin: ha. *takes a huge chug out of her drink*

The door opened, Gaster walked in, Essence looked over

Essence: speaking of which, here is the doc now

Dauphin choked on her drink, as she quickly put money on the counter, jumping up.

Dauphin: s-s-sorry! Text me when you can, i gotta go!

After that experience, Dauphin wanted to stay out of Gaster's sight, felt he would not want to see her. But without realizing it, she got up so fast that her wig fell off, landed on the counter, before she made it out a "hey hold on!" was shouted out, she continued running until she was outside, standing by the side, holding her chest, panting heavily, trying to catch her breath.

Dauphin: s-shit h-he saw me.! *feels her wig missing* oh crap! Cant go in there now, i have t-

Gaster: miss-

Dauphin jumped up, yelped, pulled the neck part of her jacket up, trying to hide her face, sweating

Gaster: s-sorry! I didnt mean to scare you! *holds out his hand, holding her wig* you left this inside, i was trying to give it back to you.

She quickly grabbed it, was about to run

Gaster: hey, wait, dont run from me again! Miss, dont be afraid of me. I promise, im safe.

She felt more embarrassed, tearing up, using her hand to cover her eyes

Gaster: ohh i see, i see whats going on. *takes her hand off her face* hey, dont worry about what happened earlier, im okay, after getting time to breathe, i feel better. Like i said, you just need more practice is all.

Dauphin: i almost killed you. Thats a major 'just stop' sign. I just..cant..i cant get over that.. *tears fall*

She was suddenly pulled into a comforting hug, gasped, not expecting it, eyes wide, face red. "I almost killed him and hes hugging me", she thought. He pulled away, smiled

Gaster: if it makes you feel better, i too have had my days where my work didnt work out so good.

Dauphin:... bet you never almost killed someone..

Gaster: *frowns* really its okay, im alright now...hmm..*thinks, trying hard to cheer her up, snaps his fingers when he got a idea* tell you what, you can make it up to me by joining me for a cup of coffee tomorrow in the morning, how does that sound?

Dauphin: *blushes darker, eyes widend again* woah, wait a minute!? Hold on now! I almost killed you with my bad cooking, you invite me to coffee!?

Gaster: Yup! *turns around walks off* see ya tomorrow! *whistles a tune as he began to walk back, he suddenly stopped, looked over at her* oh, and by the way, you dont need the wig. You look better without it, no shame in having no hair, i dont. *smiles* later *continues walking, whistling, goes back inside*

Dauphin stood, froze, having no idea what to do

Dauphin: oh my god... has ever gave me compliments like that..well, no, not true, Essence has, but im not sure if that counts or not since shes my best friend, i just met him..i guess it does..yeah. Shit im talking to myself again, is that weird? *quickly looks around, seeing if anyone saw or heard her talk to herself before looking at the time, thinking "i should head home"


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning, Dauphin was ten minutes late, Gaster just sat at a small table inside, put two sugar cubes in his cup of coffee, stiring it with a small spoon. The door was suddenly thrown open, Dauphin dropped in the seat in front of him, panting.

Dauphin: s-sorry-! My alarm didnt go off, it turns out it got unplugged, i rushed over here as fast as i could! So, so, so sorry!

Gaster: no sweat, everyone has those days.

Dauphin told the waiter what she wanted, he wrote it down, went behind front counter, preparing it.

Dauphin: eerr..soo, what brings you to Snowdin?

Gaster: oh, i always visit here whenever i can, i absolutely love it here, and i visit my good friend Grillby when i have time to spare. I am busy alot, so i dont get to stay here very long, my visits are always short. After this, i have to head on back to my lab. Im trying to write blue prints on something really big.

He talked about how he was planning on making the core. Dauphin didnt understand science, so had no idea what he was talking about, nodded her head to pretend she did.

Gaster: *chuckles* sorry, im quiet a chatter box when im not working, outside of work i do tend to talk alot. *takes a sip of his coffee*

The waiter gave Dauphin her order, seasame seed cookie with a hot carmael latte. She thanked him as he set her order in front of her.

Gaster: what is that?

Dauphin: it-its a caramel latte, i-i like to dip pieces of sesame seed cookies in it before i eat it. I-it may look we-weird but its really good.

Gaster: hmm that does look good.

Dauphin broke a piece of the cookie off, dipped it in her drink, handed it to him

Gaster: oh thank you *takes it, eats it, smiles big* oh wow, that was great! I need to order it next time i come here! Oh, how rude of me, i was so caught up in talking about my work, that i almost forgot to ask about you. Tell me about yourself, what do you do?

Dauphin: im really good at making everyone feel sick with my garbage i actually call food.

Gaster: *frowns* you beat yourself up alot. Why?

Dauphin: its not beating myself up if its true. *sips her drink*

Gaster: hmmm..oh, i got a idea! I cook too when im at home! I make a mean spaghetti, i can help teach you!

Dauphin: *coughs, almost chokes*

Gaster: oh dear-! *is about to get up, help her stop choking*

Dauphin: *holds hand out, gets it down, breathes in* i-im okay..

Gaster: phew..you gave me a scare there

Dauphin: its just..you really want to teach me? Me? The worst cook of all time?

Gaster: i like teaching things, i would love to help you.

Dauphin: its j-just weird..yo-youre so nice to me and i al-al-almost ended you..it m-makes no sense

Gaster: *pats her head, smiles* i know you didnt mean to hurt me, im okay. Im nice to everyone, i do get mad, only if its something like someone not letting me do my work. But im pretty laid back when im not working. Sometimes i have my grouchy days. *his alarm goes off* oh, im sorry, i have to head on to work now. *shakes her hand* pleasure to get to know you a bit better. I do hope you take my offer. If you need me, talk to Grillby, he can help you contact me.

Dauphin: oh okay, th-thanks. Bye.

He got up, headed to work

At the end of the next week, Dauphin had been battling in her head if she should call the number Grillby gave her, lightly banging her head on the wall, thinking.

She felt "well, i neglected it for about 2 weeks..and he really is a nice guy. I should call". She grabbed her cellphone, typed in the number from the paper that was given to her, she hesistatedly pressed call, shakfully put the phone to the side of her head, trembling, never called anyone other than Essence before. On the other end, Gaster was sitting at his desk, still working on the blueprint for the core. His phone rang,he used his magic to take it out of his pocket, accept, put to the side of his head.

Gaster: Doctor Wing Ding Gaster speaking.

Through the phone, Dauphin was stuttering heavily, trying to say it was her.

Gaster: oh hey, you actually called, i was just about to think that was a no...oh, im doing good, just trying to get the blueprint ready for the core, i came up with many of them, but so far, im just thinking really carefully what's best for it, nothing but the best for King Asgore...youre accepting my offer? *smiles* great! Its almost time for me to head on, how about tonight if you can?...alright, see you then. I'll be here at my lab...Okay, later. *puts his phone back in his pocket, continues his work, humming, tapping the end of his pencil on his desk*

Back at Dauphin's house, after they hang up, she sweat, feeling very nervous

Dauphin: h-he actually wants a screwup at his lab!? What if i do something, mess something up!? I hope he j-just means the entrace..

45 minutes later she showed up at Hotland, walking to the lab, putting her hands in her vest pockets, breathing in, reached for the handle, but the door already opened, she moved back for the person.

Gaster: *looking down at his files, reading them, looks up sees her, smiles* there you are. Good you found the lab alright. Sorry that i didnt give instructions, i probably should have done that

Dauphin: it-its okay, i-i knew. I wa-was just hoping i wouldnt have to go in..dont ta-take it the wrong way! Its not bad! I-i am just afraid I'l-

Gaster: break something?

Dauphin: ye-y-yeah.

Gaster: ..you have a serious case of anexity. *smiles* i got a idea! Come on, I'll show you what it is im working on, around my lab!

Dauphin: *nearly chokes* w-wh-what!?

Gaster: dont worry, I'll be with you the whole time, and you dont seem to have any magic, so i highly doubt youre just gonna sneeze, chaos happens

Dauphin: *eyes wide, holds her head* oh crud! Now i imagined it!

Gaster: everything will be fine, trust me. Come on, follow me. I actually have been really eager to show someone what im doing, i did tell you about it, so why not show?

He opened the door, held it open for her, gestured his head to go on in. Dauphin swallowed, walked in, when he came in, let go of the door, she grabbed his hand with both of her hands, he couldnt help but blush, look down at their hands for a second then chuckled, moved his head back up.

Dauphin: i-i w-w-will have less chances of knocking something over, or anything if i-i-i do th-this, sor-ry i-if this is awkward.

Gasture: what ever makes you comfortable, my friend.

Dauphin: *goes red* f-fri-friend? Y-you arent bo-bothered by th-this?

Gasture: naw. Trust me, kids always grab at me whenever they see me, that doesn't bother me.

As he walked to the elevator with her, they went in, he pressed the button that lead to his office. The elevator began to move.

Dauphin: s-so..yo-youre a p-pretty big celebrity, huh?

Gasture: oh no, i wouldnt say that. *smiles* then again, i guess i technically am in a way. Im not in it for fame, i just really love science, working to make the Underground a better place. But..it does warm my heart that i get looked at like im a super hero. Back then almost noone noticed or just didnt care. I worked hard to get where i am now, its nice that people care about it now.

Dauphin: th-that is n-nice. Y-you deserve th-the love. A-any-anyone that doe-doesnt see yo-your intelligence is just c-crazy.

Gaster: *smiles at her* thank you.

The elevator stopped, the door opened. They walked out, Dauphin was still holding onto him. He pulled his office key out of his pocket

?: Doctor? I thought you went home awhile ago? Who's that?

Gaster: Im just showing my newest friend here, around in here. I'll be heading on afterwards.

The person nodded, went to the elevator, went up. He unlocked his office, opened the door, him and Dauphin going in. He went to his file cabinet, looking for the folder he was looking for, pulled it out when he found it, set it on the table, opened it.

Gaster: *takes out his blueprints for the core* here, this is what i was talking about. Theres still stuff im going over in my head first, im just writing notes right now. Want to look through what i have so far?

Dauphin: okay *she took them when he handed them to her, she pretended that she understood them, trying not to be rude. She gave them back to him after two minutes* these a-are re-really impressive

Gaster: *puts the files away, closes the file cabinet, stands up, holds his hand out, remembering she said she preferred holding onto him in the lab*

She took his hand with both hands again, followed behind him to the lab.

After showing her around, they took the elevator back up

Gaster: thus, ends our tour. If you have any questions about anything here, ask away.

Dauphin was thinking she had tons of questions because she didnt understand science, but she kept it to herself, shook her head.

Dauphin: t-thank you. Y-you have a amazing lab.

Gaster: *smiles* why, thank you. My home isnt far from here, i think youre going to like the path to it.

They went to where the waterfall is, Dauphin looked around, staring at the whispering flowers, how they glow. Gaster pulled out a umbrella, opened it up

Gaster: My house is behind here. Nobody but Grillby knows about it, keep this to yourself, i cant have all of underground coming over here just to get my attention. Promise?

Dauphin: E-E-ssenc-ce is my on-ly friend, i-i wont.

Gaster: alright, then. I need you to stand close to me.

She did so, he watched with the corner of his eye, pulled her to his chest, wrapped a arm around her. She yelped, went red, shaking.

Gaster: sorry that was so sudden. Since your anixenty is so bad, i dont want you to get scared at what im about to do, fall.

Dauphin: w-wh-a-Eeeeaaaahhh! *burries her face in his chest, clings onto him tight*

He had suddenly used his magic to hold himself in the air

Gaster: *rubs her back* i got you, just stay like that until i set us down. The water is deep, i dont want you to fall in.

He used his magic to make himself float across, go behind the waterfall, his open umbrella keeping them dry, behind the waterfall was what looked like a cave. He used his magic to set himself down. Dauphin felt the ground, moved back, letting him go.

Gaster: *closes the umbrella, walks* we are here. *walks to the end of the path, touching the wall, a holographic screen came up, requesting the password, he quickly typed it"

The wall glew blue, it was really the door to his home, it opened up

Dauphin: woaah

Gaster: *chuckles* you thought i was crazy for a minute didnt you?

Dauphin: n-n-no! N-never! Id n-never think that!

Gaster: *laughs* wowie, youre so adorable, so polite you are.

Dauphin: *goes red, looks off* i-i try my best..

Gaster: come in, my house is kinda messy, i aplogize, i dont get alot of time at home, I'll lead you to the kitchen.

They went inside, the door closed behind them. Inside looked like a normal home. Everything was put away, folded, he had a huge bookshelf by a wall, a big tv, a small table by the self, on the table was a flower in a pot.

Dauphin: it d-doesnt look messy at all.

Gaster: not now, but i havent had time to dust. Dusty anything just really gets to me.

She followed behind him to the kitchen

Gaster went to a cabinet, got on a knee, opened the doors under it, pulling out a big pot, strainer, got up, put them on the counter

Gaster: can you do me a favor, fill up the pot with water? I make my noodles by scratch, im going to get the ingredients ready.

She did so, the pot full of water was a bit heavy, but she could manage it. She set it on the stove

Gaster: thank you, now turn the knob to 5 please

As she did that, Gaster just finished setting the things that he needed on the counter. He reached over, grabbed a apron,put it on himself, tied it. He then grabbed another one, Dauphin was looking at all the things on the counter, gaster smirked, sneakfully got behind her with the apron, put it over her

Dauphin: *squeaks, looks down, sees she's wearing it*

Gaster: sorry, i couldnt help it. *takes the ends of the apron, ties them. He then rolled up his sleeves* you will want to roll up your sleeves, this may be messy.

Dauphin: *rolls her sleeves up, looks at everything on the counter* umm..I n-never made it from sc-scratch before

Gaster: Dont worry, thats what im here for! First we are going to start with the flour!

*picks up the flour, opens it, pours the amount needed in, sets the bag aside* now, we will need 4 eggs!

Dauphin: 4? N-not 2?

Gaster: no, no. Not 2, 4. we need the yolk. because their proteins coagulate when heated, adding structure, they ensure that the pasta is strong enough to stay intact when boiled.

Dauphin: ohh ok-okay.

She got the eggs open, made sure she didnt get any shell, throwing the shells away when she got them all cracked.

After the lesson, hanging out for about 3 hours, Gaster helped Dauphin get back on the other side of the waterfall.

Dauphin: *blushing, holding her arm* i-i enjoyed h-h-hanging out with you.. C-c-can we do it again sometime?

Gaster: *smiles* i dont see why not. We are friends now after all. Hmm..*snaps his fingers* how about once every week, after im done with everything at the lab, you come over, i give you another lesson?

Dauphin: r-r-really? Y-yes. Yes.

Gaster smiled still, Dauphin felt its rude to just keep him outside of his own house, rrealized it was late, he should sleep, having to go back to the lab in the morning. She told him goodnight and left


	3. Chapter 3

This part is really important to remember about this Gaster. This explains a bit why his personality began to change, why he developed a smoking habit. This part is a bit gorey too.

* * *

Five months later, thanks to Gaster's lessons, Dauphin still wasn't the best cook, but she had major improvements to her cooking skills, actually made some really good food. She was at his house, they just finished another lesson.

Gaster: now, we wait until the oven goes off. We can watch something while we wait.

He went to his couch, unbuttoned, took off his jacket, his white sweater underneath it, turned the tv on, going through channels

Gaster: anything catch your eye, buddy?

Dauphin: anything you w-want to watch is okay..

He set the remote down when he found a scifi suspense movie, putting his arm on the arm rest. Dauphin sat beside him, her hands in her lap, blushing. She had developed romantic feelings towards him, she tried not to give it away. She wanted to tell him, but she was scared he wouldnt like her or feel comfortable around her anymore. She looked over at him, face dark, swallowed, she wanted to at least try.

Dauphin: Gaster?

Gaster: huh?

Dauphin: d-do you have anything new?

Gaster: hm? What do you mean?

Dauphin: y-you know.. Inventions, plans..

Gaster: oh. Not recently, no. I am starting to build the core, thats it. Its going to take years to finish, but in time, i will have to multitask, work on that, and whatever it is that needs to be done too.

Dauphin: o-oh okay. I j-just wanted to hear about it i-if anything new has c-come up.

Gaster: actually.. there is something else im trying to do too.. I shouldnt go in to details.. its.. very depressing. All im going to say about it.. You noticed how i havent exactly been too bubbly lately? The project is the reason for it.. Its the same results again and again, i cant.. *starts to tear up*

Dauphin: Gast-ter?

Gaster: no.. Im not saying the full details. The results i keep getting, its really- *hears the oven beap* its done.

They both got up, took a pie out of the oven, set it down

Dauphin felt sad for gaster, wished he'd tell her whats wrong. She shook, nervous.

Gaster: *looks at her with a eye* whats wrong-

She hugged him tight, he still had wet eyes, looking down at her.

Gaster: *sighs, hugs her back* thanks..

Dauphin: y-you c-can t-tell me any-anything. No matter h-how bad it hurts.

Gaster: thanks again, but this one is very personal to me. *looks off* lets not talk about this anymore. I want to not think about it too much.

Dauphin: o-okay.i understand.

Days later

The lab was closed for the night, all of the employees, scientists went home, locked up their offices and work, safe for the next day. By this time, Gaster was the only one still at the lab, normally worked until he felt he should make a stopping point, then locked up the building for the night, having the key. He was typing up notes for his current project, frustrated with himself, had been trying really hard to figure out what he was doing wrong, what he could do to get better results. Outside the lab, someone was coming, the door opened for the person, it went inside, wandering around, seeing if there was someone still in the lab, soon found the lights in the room Gaster was in was on, reaching up, being small, twisting the door knob.

Gaster jumped up a bit, nobody ever came in at this time, he overreacted, thinking something was coming to do something to the lab, or him, his eyes glowed as the door opened. The person came in.

?: Excuse me, Can yo-AHHHHHGGGG!

Before Gaster could think twice, he used his magic to make a huge bone come out of the floor, stab the intruder, the bone ripped through the person's back and stomach, leaving a bloody mess. Gaster, getting a look at the intruder, realized it was just a kid, a human kid. The kid fell from the surface, had been traveling, trying to see Asgore, see if he could help him back up, couldn't find another path that lead to him in Hotland, so went in the lab, see if there was someone that could help him with directions.

Gaster gasped in horror, seeing what he had done as the boy fell to his knees, Gaster made the bone fade away as he ran over, apologizing , panicking, scooping up the child in his arms, blood soaking his favorite lab coat. The boy shivered, feeling cold, whimpering as Gaster held him.

Gaster: I-I can fix this, hold on..-!

The boy let out a sob, shivering still

boy: I-It hurts…

Gaster: Shhhhh, try to relax. Im going to use my magic to heal you. You're going to be okay..

A purple glowing came from Gaster, the boy felt warm from the soothing magic, but it couldn't heal such a damage. Gaster swore under his breath, trying harder, trying to not cry, hating himself for injuring the child so bad. The boy coughed, feeling colder, clung onto Gaster's sweater, weakly looking up at him, trembling.

boy: I-I-I-*coughs*

Gaster: Stop talking! Save your energy, I wont let you die-!

Gaster was panicking more, continued trying his hardest to heal the boy.

boy: i.i-its n-not g..*coughs* going to work, m-mister…

Gaster: Yes it will, don't give up on me!

Boy: M-mister..*reaches up, touches Gaster's cheek* I-its okay..*weak smiles* I k-know you didn't mean..t-to hurt me..

Gaster teared up heavily, shaking, closing his eyes tight, trying now his hardest to heal the boy

Boy: s-s-stop..i-..*coughs heavily* -forgive y-yo….

The boy's head suddenly fell to the side of Gaster's arm, Gaster opened his eyes, saw the now pale, lifeless child laying there in his arms. His heart filled up with intense pain, more tears coming to his eyes, shaking as he threw his head back, screamed loudly.

After taking care of the body, he forgot to lock up the lab, rushing out, panting heavily, just had to get away from there right now. At Waterfall, there was a monster, standing by, smoking a cigarette, Gaster headed his way, heading home, panting, holding his arms, couldn't get the picture of the dead child in his arms off his mind. The monster looked up at him, didn't look really phased.

?: Hey, buddy. You alright?

Gaster: I-I-I ca-cant talk right n-now..I-I just cant… sorry…

?: You look like you could use a smoke. *holds the box of cigarettes out to him* want one?

Gaster has never smoked in his life, always stayed away from doing it, anyone that did it. But, he was in deep pain, just wanted to make it go away, snatching the box, quickly pulling out a cigarette, snatching away the lighter when given to him, quickly lighting it as tears continued falling. Not used to it, he coughed, felt sick, hating the taste, once he got used to it, he sat beside the monster, felt he needed more than just one, trembling as he smoked away.

Gaster: T-thank you..That..actually helped..

?: rough day, huh, buddy?

Gaster: yeah..

?: Wanna talk about it? I don't mind.

Gaster: *shakes head, blows out smoke* I cant…

?: Its okay, you don't have to.. *puts the box on his lap* here..you look like you need it more than I do..

Gaster: *tries to hand it back* no, thanks, its yours..

?: Its on me, pal. *smiles* don't worry. *pats his back* Hey, if you ever want to, I come around here on Fridays and Tuesdays, always just sit here for a smoke. You're always free to come join me. Ey, Smoke Buddy?

Gaster:…okay.. *nods*

?: *sighs, stands up* welp, better head on home now. Night, pal.

Gaster watched the monster walk away, still in tears, he trembled a sigh, holding his head


	4. Chapter 4

Gaster's personality changing more.

And Sans is born at the end of this part

* * *

The next week, it was night in Gaster's office, he was writing notes, had began smoking more often, was smoking a cigarette as he wrote. He put the notes away, stood up, went to the wall, sighed heavily, put his arm on the wall, his forehead on his arm, holding his cigarette.

His phone rang, he used his magic to pick it up, answer it.

Gaster: Doctor Wing Ding Gaster speaking...no, i have no cooking sesson plans this time. But if you still want to show up, just hang out, i dont mind... Its not you, you've had major improvements, i do like teaching you, its just complicated, it has nothing to do with you, its what i told you about before, its just really painful to witness repeatedly...okay, im going to see Grillby first, i may be late..see you later. *hangs up, gets up, leaves the office* talking to grillby will help me feel abit better.

3 hours later, he finished talking to Grillby, felt a bit better, but still couldnt shake off the feeling he had been feeling. Dauphin was at the waterfall, sitting on the ground, waiting on him. Gaster just showed up, walking over.

Dauphin: *stands up after picking something up*

Gaster: *opens his umbrella* stand in front of me

Dauphin did so,he held her with a arm, used his magic to lift himself, get behind the waterfall. When they got inside, he went to his couch, took off his coat, put it on the back, taking out a cigarette, put it in his mouth, lit it with a lighter, enhaled, exhaled.

Dauphin brought him a slice of cake she made at her home, one of the things he taught her, placed it on the coffee table in front of him. He watched it get set down, smiled smally

Gaster: thanks.

Dauphin: want a-a cup of c-coffee?

Gaster: not now. I'll get one later. *pats the seat beside him* sit.

She did so, he reached over, took her wig off, set it on the coffee table

Dauphin: d-do you not like this wig? Its bra-and new, i got it yesterday.

Gaster: i wish you didnt wear them, we are skeletons, we dont need hair, a skeleton with hair, in my opinion, is very stupid looking.

Dauphin: *tears up, looks off* s-sorry, i-i wont wear them any-mmore

Gaster: *sighs, lays her down, the side of her head in his lap, making Dauphin blush dark, as he began to lightly pet her head* sorry, that was a dick thing to say, dont take that personally, i just..havent been myself lately. Im not that happy-go-lucky, overly nice scientist anymore. *enhales his cigarette, exhales, picks up the remote* anything you want to watch?

Dauphin: w-wh-whatever y-you want is f-fine with me

He went through channels, stopping at a movie, Dauphin soon fell asleep without noticing, Gaster looked down, saw she was asleep, thought "should i wake her?" so she could get home, but he decided not to, stood up, carrying her, walking to his room, laid her on his bed, pulled the covers to her shoulders. He sat on the edge of his side of the bed, took his cigarette out of his mouth, holding it with his fingers, thinking to himself. He then got a idea, he thought "..this is going to seriously hurt..but this may be the only way for now" .

The next night, Dauphin was dusting around in the hall, Gaster came in, saw her

Gaster: you're still here?

Dauphin: i-i do-dont have magic, re-remember? P-plus, i w-was dusting for you. Y-you said you ha-hate all the dust, ne-never have time to dust.

Gaster: thank you, but im really not in the mood to talk. I just want to go to bed.

Gaster's hand was bandaged up, there was blood soaking through them, he was in deep pain, gripping that hand.

Dauphin: *sees it* what h-h-happend!? d-did you get hurt at the l-lab?!

Gaster: yes. *takes his coat off, drops it on the ground* let me rest please, i dont want to be bothered. *goes to his room, drops on his bed, shaking violently, unwraps the bandage* s-shit-! I have to stop the bleeding...!

There was a huge hole where his palm used to be, cut completely clean. His eyes began to glow, trying to heal it with his magic, eyes wet from the pain. The bleeding slowly stopped but the bone did not heal. He gripped his hand tightly, upset and fustrated

Gaster: c'mon! Heal, damn it!

He tried hard, then harder, no matter how hard he tried to heal his hand, the hole remained. He soon gave up in defeat, crying in his good hand.

Gaster: what am i going to do?! I cant let anyone see this! *goes to a dresser drawer, opens it, pulls out a fingerless black glove* this will have to do.. *puts it on, sighs* at least its not hurting anymore..

The next morning he woke up Dauphin, she opened her eyes, looked at him

Gaster: sorry i was a dick yesterday, i should help you out of here so you can head on home.

Dauphin: okay *sits up, yawns, rubs her eyes, stands up*

Two days later, Gaster was in his lab, working a machine, quickly typing on the screen, sweating, hoping this attempt would work. The machine beeped, he ran over to the front of it, pulling the door open, a baby's cry coming out

Gaster: it..it worked..*smiles wide* it worked! Oh my god, it actually worked!

He leaned down, lifting up a baby skeleton, the baby continued to cry, Gaster felt warm in his heart, smiling softly at the child, gently rocking him in his arms, the baby's cries, slowly stopping, looking up at him, tears falling.

Scientist: doctor, im not sure what you did, but whatever it is, you have found a way to produce baby skeletons! This is a miracle!

Gaster: hes so..cute. I never want to let him go..

Scientist: A-are you going to take him home, see how he does?

Gaster: yes. He will be safe in my care. Truthfully, i always wanted to be a father, i never thought it'd actually be possible.

Scientist: what are you going to name him?

Gaster:...Sans.

That night, Gaster got home with Sans from his lab. Gaster was in his sleeping clothes, sitting on his couch, holding Sans, using his magic to make a bottle for him, shaking the bottle, grabbed it from the air, gently began to feed him, Sans' little hands holding the bottle. After Sans fell asleep, Gaster held him still, used his magic to write notes on how Sans was doing so far, that being a sign that there was no negative side affect, everything was good so far, he was behaving like a normal baby. He soon stood up, walked to the bedroom, laying Sans in his bed before laying down himself, closing his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

It was years later, the skelefamily moved into Snowdin two years ago after a stranger moved in Snowdin, offered free trips from there to Hotland on his boat, which meant Gaster could finally move in the neighborhood like he always wanted. He was also happy about the move because Sans and Papyrus could play outside with other kids, and got to be more social, and he got Dauphin to watch over the boys while he was at the lab. Gaster was walking around, looking for Sans and Papyrus, them not showing up when he called for them to come inside for the night. Papyrus suddenly came up, running towards him, screaming.

Papyrus: DADDY! A DOG IS ATTACKING SANSY!

Gaster: *gets on a knee, lifts up Paps, stands up, sighs* I got it

Sans was at Doggo's store, giggling as Doggo was trying to attack, but Sans staying still, couldn't see him. Gaster picked up Sans with his magic, holding him in the air.

Sans: Dad! you missed our Dog-Fight! *laughing, holding his stomach*

Gaster: And I told you times and times again to not pick on Doggo. *turns his head towards Doggo* Sorry about him again, I keep telling him to not do that, he's grounded for a week.

Sans: aaaawwwweeee...*hangs in the air, crosses his arms, pouting*

Gaster: No awes, your Gameboy is mine for the week.

Sans: AAAWWWWWWEEE!

Papyrus laughed at his brother's disappointment. Gaster looked at him

Gaster: Paps, don't you start, or you're grounded too.

after the boys finished dinner, taking a bath, they were sent to their rooms to sleep. Gaster just left Pap's room, had tucked him in, now went to Sans room to do the same. Sans was under the bed covers, playing the Gameboy, Gaster went over, pulled up the covers, took it away from him.

Gaster: No video games for a week.

Sans huffed, crossing his arms

Gaster: lay down or I will keep it a week longer.

Sans grumbled, laid down, let him tuck him in. Gaster closed the bedroom door, going downstairs, laying on the couch, lighting a cigarette, sighing. it was a long day for him, he was almost finished with the core, him and another scientist at the lab got in a argument, for the first time he actually yelled at Dauphin because after telling her years ago to stop asking why he never showed his hands anymore she asked again and he lost his temper, already having a hard day as it was, and Sans' behavior, he knew Sans was a teenager now, but he worries about him.

Gaster: *to himself* ..I remember when things went smoothly..*grabs his phone, calls Dauphin*...pick up, damn it...

He tried three more times to call her, he huffed, standing up, throwing on his coat, swearing under his breath, he felt he had to make sure she didn't overreact, do something extreme, running outside. Sans heard the door slam close, went out, saw Gaster running, Sans put on his slippers, ran the direction he was going.

As he got closer to her house he smelled and saw smoke, seeing her house was on fire, he swore, ran faster. there was others standing outside, freaking out, saying Dauphin is still inside, then freaked out more when Gaster ran towards the house, used his magic to break the door down, running inside. Sans saw his father run in, ran in as well.

Gaster: Dauphin! Follow my voice! *she didn't respond* Shit!

as he looked around, trying to stay away from the fire, he continued calling for her, until he got to her bookshelf, finding a ladder, one of the steps was broken, looking down, finding a pile of dust. He stood there, frozen, dropped to his knees

Gaster: N-no..! No! *tears up* Im too late!

Sans: Dad!? Dad!? Where are you!?

Gaster: *jumps up, tears still falling, but now showing more concern for his son* Sans!?

He ran towards Sans calling voice, part of the ceiling fell almost landed on Sans, but Gaster quickly pushed him out of the way with his magic, then ran towards him, scooping him up, only thinking of getting Sans out safely, holding him tightly to his chest, running, looking for a way out, fire was blocking the way he came.

Gaster: Sans, stay down! Do not move!

He ran towards a broken window, throwing himself out, landing in the snow outside, panting, moved away from the burning house, looked down at Sans.

Gaster: What were you thinking!? I told you to stay in bed! D-Do you realize I could have lost you just now!? *tears falling* Do understand how bad that would have affected me!? What that would do to Papyrus!?

He was already in emotional pain as it was, finding that one of his friends died before the fire even happened. He pulled Sans close, crying into his shoulder. Sans was shocked at this, has never seen his father cry before, and that they both could have died. Sans could only rub Gaster's back in comfort.

Sans: D-don't worry, dad...you wont lose me..Dad? why did you run in a burning house?

Gaster:...*stands up, holding Sans still* we'll talk about it at home..you must be freezing out here, not wearing your jacket.

At the house, after Gaster made Sans a hot chocolate to warm him up, he had him sit on the couch. Gaster sat beside him, trying to think of how to tell him. He was silent then spoke after two minutes

Gaster: Sans..earlier today..your babysitter and I had a little falling out, I made her cry. but at the moment, I was being a asshole, didn't care. After I tucked you and your brother in, I sat here for a little smoke. I tried to call her, apologize but she didn't answer..i tried again and again, but I couldn't get ahold of her..I know how emotionally fragile she is, so I ran out of the house, I was hoping she didn't harm herself..but in the fire...all that was left of her was a pile of dust.

Sans: *tears falling* ..did you get signs on how she died? was it the fire?

Gaster: no..i investigated it quickly...her dust was in front of her ladder..it was pretty tall..the second to the top step had broke in half..

Sans: you mean..she fell, hit her head, died?

Gaster: yes...and the fire. she had her oven on, since she died, there was no one to turn it off...

Sans cried into Gaster's chest, his head being rubbed.

Sans: ..im sorry for being a brat today, and the other times! I-i'll take Dauphin's place, help around the house more!

Gaster: my child, this is very hard, painful thing to go through, I wish Dauphin was alive, she did her best caring for you and Paps while I was at work. But Sans, I need you to enjoy being young while you still are.

Sans: b-but what about the lab!?

Gaster: ...Im stepping down as the Royal Scientist after tomorrow. The Core will be finished. King Asgore will understand.

Sans: Stepping down!? No! You love your job! I'll watch Paps!

Gaster: *sad smile, kisses his forehead* I do love my job...but..I love my family more. *hugs Sans close, tears falling* after tomorrow, im going to be a full time dad.

they suddenly felt something move, looking over, seeing Papyrus climb on them, trying to join in on the hug. Gaster chuckled softly, used his magic to bring Paps closer, used his other arm to hold him close, now hugging both boys


	6. The Puppet Master Intro

This is the beginning of the actual Puppet Master story.

Heads up, this is a gastercest story, if you dont like stuff like that, sancest, ect, this fanfic is not for you. And there may be some nsfw later on. Way later. Im not sure yet.

* * *

It had been years since Dauphin died, Sans was 17 now. Him and Gaster were at their old home behind a waterfall, Gaster going through things he had left there. Sans was going through old pictures, Gaster was gathering some awards and such he forgot to bring with him.

Sans:..dad..

Gaster: yes?

Sans:..was Dauphin.. My mom?

Gaster jerked up, looked at him

Gaster: n..no. Skeletons cant get pregnant.. *sighs* oh boy..i was hoping you'd never ask me that..

Sans: why?

Gaster explained to sans how he created him, sans looked depressed, then angry

Sans: alright..you told dauphin you didnt love her..how come im finding these pictures, most of them, you are too close to her..

Gaster: sans...! *eyes wide* i-

Sans: fucking wow, dad. No wounder why she thought you had a thing for her. You lead her on, then acted like a ass to her.! You played her like she was a toy!

Gaster: n-no, sans, its not like that-

Sans: Do you really care about me, paps at all!? Or are you just fucking with us like you did to poor Dauphin!?

Gaster: Sans! Don't you dare talk like that!

Sans: Fuck you, Doc! Im not your toy!

He teleported off, Gaster held his hand out, tried to stop him, but it was too late.  
He sadly sighed, held his head

Gaster: fuck..*sighs*..

Gaster reached in, pulled out a cigarette, began to light it

Sans teleported in a different part of Waterfall, yelling, kicking rocks, blasting at the air. He was hurt, angry. He tired himself out, sat by a whisper flower, breathing in, calming down.

Suddenly, he felt uneasy. Like someone was watching him. He didnt like this.  
He began to walk back, swallowed, began to shake.

Suddenly a black portal opened up, a arm, similar to Gaster's, came out, grabbed his arm, yanked him back, bringing his arm in the portal. Sans screamed, tried to free himself, struggling. The person on the other side used its magic to grab sans' leg, pulled it in as well.

Sans: DAD HELP ME!

Gaster heard Sans' cry for help, speedran to the source

Gaster: S-sans!

Sans: *crying, reaching out for him* D-dad! H-help! I-im being p-pulled in!

Gaster grabbed him, also using his magic to pull him out. He succeeded, fell back with sans.  
Sans sobbed into him, was beyond frightened, shaking. Gaster held him close, rubbing his back.

Gaster: shhh...i got you, Sans..you're safe..

The portal suddenly opened up again, pulled them both in before they even noticed, closing behind them

-

Hours later

Gaster woke up, looked around, holding his head. He was welcomed to complete emptiness, quiet.

He stood up, noticed a person that was younger, shorter than him, but looked alot like him. But this person wore a black sweater under his gray labcoat, with a long back, to ends that hung down at the front. His eyes were a bright, glowing purple. Gaster looked at him, saw Sans in his lap. Sans' eyes were open, but dark purple magic could be seen in his eyes, a spell was being used on him, he looked ill.

Gaster quietly moved, started to use his magic to attack, suddenly he was held still with dark purple magic

?: *opens a eye, smiles* i wouldnt do that if i were you, puppet ~

Gaster fought, struggled to free himself, the magic prevented him from using his own

Gaster: l-let me, sans go, you creep!

?: *soft chuckle* no..you are mine now..


End file.
